The present invention is directed to combinations of washers and fasteners for use in building construction, as well as fastener systems including fastener gun mounted adapters for engaging with a washer during construction.
Fasteners and are used to secure exterior wall systems, such as wall systems in which inner wall members comprising barrier sheets are affixed over pliable building materials and secured to a rigid support. In particular building constructions fasteners referred to as brick ties are used that include wire tie members that are embedded into mortar used in constructing an outer wall. The securing of fasteners into and through the inner wall members has the potential to create leak paths for moisture, which can cause significant damage.